El show de los Fanfickers
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Un conductor pervertido, una Voz entrometida, una doctora no tan cuerda… Los personajes de nuestras series favoritas nos dan su opinión de los fanfics… ¿Estás listo para oírlas?


**1. Episodio Piloto (Mary Sue ¿Personaje o atentado?)**

**Un conductor pervertido, una Voz entrometida, una doctora no tan cuerda…**

**Los personajes de nuestras series favoritas nos dan su opinión de los fanfics… **

**_Estás a punto de ver…_**

**_Un show que cambiará tu vida para siempre…_**

— ¿Estás seguro, Kon-sama?

— Sí. Nos van a pagar más que por actuar en Bleach, Naruto o Harry Potter ¡Y habrá edecanes buenísimas!

**_De los creadores de… "en las Pulgas de Canuto", "Webeando Online" y… eh… muchas cosas._**

**_Viene pronto…_**

— ¿Listos?

— ¿Y mi calcetín de la suerte? ¡¿Dónde está mi calcetín de la suerte?!

—Al aire en cinco…

—Creo que lo vi en el cesto de basura, Tobi.

— ¡NOOOOO…!

**_Por un mundo sin mortales fastidiosos, vampiros idiotas, muggles, Mary Sues, Gary Stus, chupamocos y pervertidos seninfómanos…_**

—…Cuatro…

—Kon-sama, tiene un frijol en sus dientes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

— ¡Maldito perro, suelta mi calcetín de la suerte! ¡Suelta, suelta!

**"Cualquier parecido con la realidad… ¡No te estábamos espiando! Tenemos coartada." **

—…Tres…

—_Señoga_ _productoga_, Tobi se está peleando con un can _pog_ un calcetín y Kon está como loco.

—Ay, Dios…

— ¡Perro malo, perro malo!

— ¿Aún _cguee_ que es una buena idea, _productoga_?

—Ya lo dudo…

**SOFÍA****_ (Sociedad de Ficker Anónimos), _****WarnerBrosPirata****_ y _****OtakuProducciones****_ presentan…_**

—…Dos…

— ¡Tobi, suelta al perro, suéltalo!

—Mi hermosa sonrisa, mi hermosa sonrisa…

—Por favor, Kon sólo quítate ese frijolazo…

— ¡…Al aire!

**_¡El Show de los Fanfickers!_**

— ¡Jaja, te gané perro…! ¿EH? ¡¿Qué YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE?! —grita una voz infantil, la Voz del set—. ¡Bienvenidos damos, caballeras y los que aún no se deciden, a la primera emisión del espectacular programa El Show de los Fanfickers! Donde sacaremos al sol los trapitos sucios y no tan sucios de los fanfictions que pululuan libremente por ahí.

»Saludando a nuestro productor Dobby el elfo doméstico, la productora Abisag Freiheit y nuestro director Grover Underwood el sátiro. Reciban a nuestro presentador…

Sobre el viejo escritorio del set (el típico que se parece a la sala de una casa… sólo que pobre, con sus sillones mullidos y el piso tan sucio que parece de tierra) aparece un peluche de león no más alto que treinta centímetros llamado Kon.

Hay música de fondo, "In too deep" de Summer 41.

— ¡Grrrrrrrr! ¡Yo soy su anfitrión KON-SAMA!—grita Kon saltando como loco sobre el escritorio—. Y sí damitas, esta sonrisa impecable NO TIENE ningún frijolazo.

—Cálmate ¿quieres? —le pide la Voz del set.

—Quiero darle las gracias a la productora Abi-sama que se dio cuenta de mi gran talento y me dio el estelar—dice Kon con lágrimas en los ojos—, a mí y no al inepto de Tobi. Demostrando que yo soy el mejor…

— ¿No fue porque le estuviste hinchando los ovarios por semanas con que si no te daba el estelar te ibas a matar de hambre, Kon-sama?

—Tú cállate, Tobi. ¡Bueno! Bienvenidos, otra vez. Uh…—se rasca la cabeza—, ¿de qué íbamos a hablar?

—Empezamos mal, empezamos mal…

— ¡Sólo hablen!—interviene Grover el director de escena—. ¡Que para eso les pago!

—Para miseria de sueldo que nos da. Lo que uno tiene que hacer por un lugar en el asilo de actores de series y por vales de despensa en la tienda de la esquina—murmura Kon—. En fin… el tema de hoy es… ¡Esperen! Démosle la bienvenida al Señor Tombolita, ¿qué tal la vida Señor Tombolita?

Se acerca una edecán con una sencilla tómbola blanca. Kon le habla a la tómbola pero mira pervertidamente a la chica (que ni le hace caso), quien era hermosa, rubia y se llamaba Fleur Delacour.

—El Señor Tómbolita nos dirá cuál será el tema del día—explica Kon metiendo una mano en… mejor dicho, intentando tocar una pierna de Fleur, que le da una patada (sin perder su sonrisa ni dejar de mirar a la cámara). Kon ahora mete la mano en la tómbola y saca un papelito—. "¡Mary Sue! ¿Personaje o atentado?"

Fleur aplaude alegremente, el único aplauso en todo el set porque no hay público.

— ¡Tobi!—grita Kon enojado.

— ¿Qué? —responde la voz del Set.

— ¡¿Para qué estás ahí si no pones los efectos especiales?!

—Oh, oh, claro, claro…

—Se nota que alguien no tuvo acción anoche—murmura Fleur sin que Kon la oiga.

De pronto se escuchan muchos aplausos y gritos… pregrabados.

—Adiós, Señor Tombolita… ¡Pero apláudanle al Señor Tombolita!—exige Kon mientras la edecán se lleva a la tómbola.

—Sospecho que sólo quieres conquistar a Fleur.

— ¡Bueno! veamos el impresionante reportaje que nuestro querido amigo Tobi hizo al respecto—dice Kon como todo un profesional.

Aparece el siguiente video, narrado por Tobi, la voz del set.

"_Mary Sue, Mary Sue, Mary Sue…Mary Sue… _

_¿Qué es una Mary Sue? ¿Un pájaro? ¿Un avión? ¿Un perro? ¿La marca más fashionista? ¡¿Qué diablos es una Mary Sue?!_

_—Ay, no sé—dijo la primera entrevistada, llamada Luzzzi—. Una locura._

_—Pues es una chica odiosa —respondió la segunda entrevistada, llamada Eiler—. No sé, deberíamos matarla o algo así._

_Apareció una señora vestida con una bata de doctor, típica especialista entrevistada. En su descripción decía: Amelia GoodFicker, doctora en Fandomlogía, egresada de la Universidad Patito._

_—Es un personaje perfecto presente en los fanfics—explicó la doctora—. Por lo general es la protagonista (que no posee errores) del fanfiction en cuestión; la o el autor la crean como un reflejo de sí mismos, una Mary Sue representa todo lo que la o el autor quiere ser en la historia, pero que no es en realidad._

_—Yo siempre me encuentro con Mary Sues—dijo la segunda entrevistada, Eiler_—_; son como la mala suerte: una no la busca pero siempre te encuentra. Y lo peor es que todos los fandoms están repletos de ellas, es decir, te metes en un Otaku Fandom y ahí está, en un MagiFandom y ahí está, en un Fandom Mestizo y ahí está, en un Fandom Musical… y ahí está. Son como una plaga o algo así._

_—De todos modos, un fanfiction con una Mary Sue, por lo general es el primer paso que todo autor de fanfictions da dentro del fandom._

_—Todos hemos escrito una Mary Sue, a pesar de que nos avergüence aceptarlo-admitió Luzzzi._

—_Pero lo malo es cuando el autor no se da cuenta de que está haciendo a una Mary Sue_—_expresó Eiler._

—_A mí no me molesta_—_dijo la cuarta entrevistada, llamada Hikari-san_—. _Digo, este es un fandom y cada quien tiene derecho a expresarse como quiera._

—_Yo siempre ignoro esas historias, con eso me basta_—_dijo Luzzzi._

—_Los lectores suelen entrar, atraídos por el título o por el resumen de la historia_—_señaló la doctora GoodFicker_—, _al principio las Mary Sue impresionan al lector (sobre todo si éste es primerizo), quien deja comentarios sin saber que este personaje no aporta nada a su acervo cultural, al contrario_.

—_La neta a mí me molestan mucho_—_dijo Eiler_—. _Intento ignorarlos pero cuando me pongo a pensar en los nuevos lectores, en los más chavitos, ésos que inocentemente leen primero historias con Mary Sues, me pongo a pensar " ¡Madres! ¿Qué le estamos dejando a la nueva generación?"_

—_No, la verdad no he intentado decirle a los autores que sus personajes son Mary Sue_—_admitió Hikari-san_—_. No soy tan valiente._

—_ ¡Uhhh!_—_Luzzzi se rió_—. _¡Nunca les digo nada! Es que no me da tiempo y la verdad, a mí no me interesa que las historias tengan muchas Mary Sues; yo sólo leo historias que valen la pena y el resto las hago a un lado, así que no les digo nada. Bueno, un día le comenté a una chica "oye, tu protagonista es muy perfecta y odiosa" y la autora me mandó al diablo, así que ¿para qué me arriesgo ahorita?_

—_Aunque me responden con groserías, a veces sí intento corregir a los autores que crean Mary Sues_—_respondió Eiler_—._ Pero muchas veces son tan cerradas, como reciben cientos de comentarios del tipo "síguela, plis", tienen el ego muy alto e ignoran las críticas constructivas. Son pocos los que sí se corrigen._

—_Pero también es un problema que involucra tanto a lectores como autores—indicó la doctora GoodFicker_—. _El autor a fin de cuentas ofrece un servicio al público y, como todos los estándares de eficacia, este servicio debe de ser de buena calidad. Pero ¿cómo va a mejorar el servicio si el usuario (el lector) se niega a evaluarlo y mucho menos criticarlo? Este fenómeno se asocia a una nueva problemática del fandom, que es lo que llamamos el Lector Pasivo, aquél que recibe, recibe y recibe, pero no da (comentarios, críticas, participaciones)._

_De pronto se escuchó una risa malvada._

—_El mundo está infestado de Mary Sues… ¿Usted no tendrá una en su fic? Muajajajajajaja."_

De vuelta al set, Kon está dormitando, hecho bolita sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Kon-sama!—grita Tobi.

Kon se despierta con un salto que lo tira del escritorio.

— ¡Au! ¡Maldito Tobi hijo de…!

— ¡Estamos al aire, Kon-sama! Este es un show ATP—Apto para Todo el Público—, no puede estar diciendo groserías sólo porque sí.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé—refunfuña Kon levantándose y volviendo al escritorio. Entonces se da cuenta de algo—. Jefa, yo sólo estaba meditando el gran reportaje de Tobi, de veras ¡No estaba durmiendo! ¡No me baje el sueldo! Que tengo que mantener a una familia numerosa y…

—Kon-sama, el tiempo al aire está corriendo y es carísimo—dice Tobi aburrido.

—Okeeey… —Kon se calma—. Reciban a nuestra primera invitada ¡La doctora GoodFicker!

Se vuelven a oír los aplausos y chiflidos del público… pregrabados. Entra una sonriente señora cuarentona, ni muy flaca ni muy gordita, normal.

— ¡Hola! —saluda la doctora y se sienta en el sillón junto al escritorio.

— ¡Buenas, doctora GoodFicker! Primera pregunta: ¿a qué hora sale por el pan?

— ¿Qué dices, Kon? —a la doctora la empieza a rodear un aura oscura y asesina.

—D… d…digo—Kon tartamudea, asustado. Él sólo había querido hacer una broma—. Uh… ¿qué tan frecuente es encontrar una historia con una Mary Sue?

—O con un Gary Stu, que es su equivalente masculino—añade la doctora olvidándose de su enojo inicial—. ¡Uf, es muy frecuente! Te daría números pero sólo basta con un simple hecho. Entra ahora a fanfic . net, que es uno de los archivos con más fanfictions en distintas lenguas…

En eso regresa la edecán Fleur, trayendo una laptop y dejándola frente a Kon. El presentador deja de ponerle atención a la doctora para mirar las piernas de Fleur, quien se aleja pavoneándose.

— ¡Kon, me estás entrevistando a mí! —la doctora salta enojada.

— ¡Tengo el derecho a mirar donde yo quiera! —se defiende Kon con voz valiente… pero ocultándose detrás de la computadora.

— ¡No en un programa ATP!

—Eh… ¿Podrían seguir con la entrevista? —interviene Tobi tímidamente.

—Claro Tobi—la doctora súbita (y extrañamente) se calma y vuelve a su sonrisa amable—. Como te decía, Kon, entra y elige la categoría que quieras…

—Anime/manga—responde Kon alegremente, dándole clic a esa opción—. Luego… Bleach.

— ¡No… entra a Naruto! —pide Tobi con su voz infantil—. ¡Es mi serie!

— ¿Y? Bleach es mejor que…

— ¡Como sea, sólo entra a una!—interrumpe la doctora.

Con miedo, Kon entra a la primera opción de la página, que es Naruto.

—Para quienes no lo sepan, _manga_ es el dibujo japonés—revela la doctora—, algo así como los cómics americanos, y el _anime_ es la caricatura japonesa animada. Algunos ejemplos de manga, anime o manganime son: Dragon Ball Z, Berserk, Digimon, los caballeros del Zodiaco, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin, Death Note, Hajime no Ippo… ¿Tobi y Kon no trabajan en Naruto y Bleack respectivamente?

— ¡Sipirilí!—canturrea Tobi.

—No nos pagan bien—se queja Kon.

—Aclarad ese punto, vamos a ver cómo es una Mary Sue. Recordemos que Naruto es un universo japonés de ninjas, que usan chakra y tienen técnicas llamadas jutsus.

—Hay muchas historias aburridas—comenta Kon, con un poco de tedio, mirando los fics que hay en la zona de Naruto—. "Amor eterno con Sasuke-kun", "La nueva Zorra de nueve colas", "Un dojutsu superior", "diez formas infalibles de conquistar a un ninja", "Ashley, la rara jinchuriki del 3363456877654 colas", etc.

—La mayoría me suena a que tienen Mary Sue—murmura la doctora GoodFicker—. A ver, entra a la última historia.

—Aquí dice que esa tal Ashley… para empezar ¿Ashley es un nombre japonés? No creo que sea válido en el universo de Naruto, que se basa en un Japón muy tradicional—dice Kon, mientras mira su computador.

—Las Mary Sue suelen tener un nombre que le gusta mucho al autor; aún siendo un nombre japonés, éste suele ser muy raro y sonar muy cool… aunque nadie sepa qué significa. En fin, eso no es una determinante para que el personaje sea Mary Sue, pues muchos autores eligen así los nombres de sus personajes, independientemente de si son o no MS o Gary Stu. Continúa.

— Dice que "Ashley es la nieta de Madara Uchiha, por lo que tiene el Sharingan y es jinchuriki del 3363456877654, que puede dar un rumbo diferente a la Cuarta Gran Guerra ninja." ¡Oh, Dios! El Paring—emparejamiento— dice que estará con Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Genial, un trío!

— ¿Eso no es incesto?—se pregunta Tobi con curiosidad—. Si Ashley también es una Uchiha, y Sasuke e Itachi también…

—Bueno, esa es otra característica: las Mary Sue enamoran a todo organismo viviente: macho, hembra, perro, insectos… a veces no importa que sean de la misma familia; no me extrañaría que el puerquito de la serie hable mágicamente sólo para declarársele—la doctora guarda silencio un instante—. Ella tiene dos opciones: a) es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en los demás, b) los ignora porque curiosamente está enamorada de alguien que (¡oh, sorpresa!) es el más guapo, o c) hay más de uno luchando por su amor y ella no se decide; curiosamente los que pelean por ella son el protagonista (quien parece un Adonis) y el antagonista (que también parece un dios griego).

—Estoy enamorado—susurra Kon sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla—. ¡Mira su descripción! "Ashely era lo más lindo que Sasuke había visto, ella no tenía competencia en belleza. Sus ojos color negro (como la profundidad de la noche) brillaban intensamente al recibir su mirada, su largo, sedoso y lacio pelo azabache le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus facciones parecían las de un ángel, su nariz era larga pero no tanto, sus labios carnosos sobresalían sobre su piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, pero no tanto como la esbelta figura 90. 60 . 90 que poseía…" ¡Yo me caso, yo me caso!

— ¡Momento! Tobi ha mirado muchas descripciones así—comenta Tobi—, y todas las protas son blancas como la leche… ¿Ser moreno es un castigo o qué?

—No sé, quizá los hombres tiene debilidad por las de piel clara…

— ¡Yo me casaré con una morenaza de fuego!

—Tobi…

—Además, si las protas tienen las manos muy finas y suaves, eso significa que nunca han trabajado ni si quiera en cosas domésticas, ¡yo me quiero casar con una chica luchona y trabajadora, aunque sea fea y tenga una piel dura!

— ¡Así se habla, Tobi, así se habla!—lo felicita la doctora con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero nos desviamos del tema—añade cuando se da cuenta de que se puso muy sentimental—; los autores de Mary Sues siempre tardan años en describir la belleza perfecta de su amado personaje, como si fuera lo más importante, de hecho en historias sin una trama bien armada así es. Ignoran dos hechos: nadie (ni si quiera las barbies de Hollywood) es completamente bello… excepto los bebés…

—Shrek bebé era lindo.

—…Y sin embargo una Mary Sue puede luchar contra cien ninjas, huir de veinte pervertidos y haber paseado de ida y vuelta a dos escregutos de cola explosiva… y parecer más fresca que una lechuga. Dime ¿cuánto tardan las actrices arreglándose para parecer perfectas en escena?

—No sé, dígame usted cuánto se tardó ahorita en su camerino para estar decente y no parecer una Mona desgreñada—contesta Kon sin despegar la vista de su pantalla.

A la doctora GoodFicker se le hincha una vena en su frente.

—Y aún así se ve genial—agrega Kon miedoso—. Tiene razón, doctora, mucha, mucha razón.

—Tú quieres morir—susurra la doctora—. En fin—suspira—, otro punto para descubrir a una Mary Sue es… su espectacular poder. En la historia que analizamos, ella es descendiente (y quizá heredera) de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todos los tiempos, miembro de un fuerte clan casi extinto, junchuriki (y seguramente controladora) del demonio de ¿cuántas colas?

—3363456877654 colas, señorita.

—Entonces es más fuerte que el propio protagonista de la serie.

—No me extrañaría que también tenga el Rinnengan, el Mokuton del Primer Hokage—comenta Tobi—, y que también domine todos los tipos de chakra.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —pregunta Kon mirando su computadora—. Además es ganadora del primer concurso de Quién come más Ramen, hasta le ganó a Naruto.

—Hermosa, poderosa…—dice la doctora contando con sus dedos—, y supongo que tiene una personalidad "misteriosa, simpática y armoniosa" que atrapa a todos ¿no?

—Eh…

— ¿Y qué me dice de cómo tratan a la Mary Sue los demás personajes, doctora?—pregunta Tobi, interesado en el tema—. Si es perfecta, no le caerá bien a la mayoría ¿no?

—Generalmente los personajes secundarios la rodean con el único fin de protegerla o sus vidas giran alrededor de ella, como si no tuvieran vida propia—responde la doctora calmadamente—. Las personas mágicamente dejan de hacer lo que hacían para centrarse en ella ¿no es así?

— ¿Pero nadie la detesta o algo así?

La doctora se acomoda bien en su sillón, lista para responder a Tobi, quien no salía en escena por ser la Voz del set. Kon está sobre su escritorio, ignorando a su invitada por estar leyendo en su computadora; al parecer, olvidaba que él era el conductor del programa.

—Sí, pero curiosamente el propio autor denigra al personaje que odia a su Mary Sue, la convierte en su antagonista. Por ejemplo en la historia que estamos revisando si Ashley es la Mary Sue, Sakura (personaje original de la serie) sería su antagonista, el autor convierte a Sakura en una fea, mala y desagradable persona, cuando en la serie no es así.

—Oh…

—Además, como ya dije, el resto de personajes quiere a Mary Sue porque mágicamente la ama, porque ella ha hecho "algo" por ellos (aunque su acción no tenga ningún sentido argumental o profundo) o por su "triste" historia.

— ¿Triste historia?

—Sí, verás. Los autores escriben pasados "tristes" y "duros" (que su perro se tragó su tarea, que Silvestre se comió a Piolín o peor: su uña favorita se rompió y nadie fue al funeral) que usualmente Mary Sue no logra "superar" por lo que se hace la víctima por largas temporadas; exagerando el propio hecho.

—Pero si todos tenemos una vida dura, no entiendo qué tiene que ver una Mary Sue en esto…

—Lo sé, Tobi, lo sé. Um, ¿Cómo te explico?

»Verás, en caso de que el autor sí escriba hechos realistas en la vida de Mary Sue, no le da el realismo necesario, el respeto ni la profundidad debida al tema, de tal modo que sólo es un hecho que existe para remarcar lo dura que ha sido la vida de Mary Sue, intentando ocultar su "perfeccionismo". Y tampoco da coherencia a la solución de este hecho.

»Por ejemplo, si Mary Sue fue violada, el autor no detalla de forma verídica el trauma que le causó, las crisis nerviosas que pudo haber tenido ni las consecuencias de la violación, como que le haya dado SIDA (una Mary Sue es demasiado perfecta para enfermarse), tener un trastorno psicológico o la aberración a las relaciones sexuales, porque claro, después viene su pareja (un Gary Stu) que la hace suya y ella mágicamente se olvida de todo su trauma. Acá entre nos, sabemos que una violación deja una huella de por vida, una huella psicológica—añade con seriedad.

—Eso de la violación es sólo un ejemplo de cómo el autor maneja la vida de una Mary Sue ¿verdad? Eso que usted dijo puede aplicarse a muchos otros hechos ¿no?

—Sí, de diferentes formas, pero sí. De todas maneras, necesitaríamos revisar historia por historia, argumento por argumento, para saber si es una trama del tipo Mary Sue.

— ¿Y qué recomienda usted en casos así? Digo, no creo que sólo los autores de Mary Sue manejen tramas como el que usted nos explicó, creo que muchos otros autores también lo hacen porque no todos han vivido en carne propia los problemas que describe en su fanfic.

—Investigando, investigando e investigando. Tratar el tema con mucho cuidado y respeto (en caso de ser basado en hechos reales que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector), y dejar que la idea se enfríe para poder verlo desde diferentes perspectivas. Si alguien va a publicar sobre, válgame la redundancia, una violación, debe investigar, tener en mente que es un tema extremadamente delicado, escribir sin ofender a nadie, respetar al lector mediante una redacción responsable, y no publicar demasiado pronto… bueno, eso último es sólo un tip, cada quien publica de acuerdo a su tiempo.

—Oh… ¿Y se puede aplicar la misma técnica en la creación de personajes?

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Sí, esa es una de las mejores formas de no crear una Mary Sue o un Gary Stu; claro que también debo agregar que el autor en cierta forma debe identificarse un poco con el personaje, sentirlo como si fuera un hijo.

En ese momento Kon despega la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora. Al fin siente que le están robando el protagonismo en su propio show.

— ¡Doctora…!—exclama Kon.

— ¿Sí?—ella lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—Se nos está agotando el tiempo al aire. ¿Podemos pasar a la penúltima pregunta?

—Ya qué…—suspira.

— ¿Cuál es el principal problema del Marysueísmo?

—Uh… suena a enfermedad—dice Tobi—. "Hey, Dei-sempai" "¿Qué pasa, Tobi?"—imita la voz grave de Deidara, su compañero en la serie de Naruto—. "¿Puede traerme un helado, por fis? Que estoy moribundo. Tengo Marysueísmo" Y luego senpai me traerá mi helado y luego…

—Cállate, Tobi.

—El principal problema es que el propio público lo auspicia—responde la doctora seriamente—. Es triste encontrar historias, cuyas protagonistas son Mary Sue y por ende tienen una trama incongruente, que tienen cientos de comentarios; mientras que historias que son dignas de ser un libro, apenas tienen un comentario… o ninguno.

—Todas las historias en las que aparezco tienen miles de comentarios diciendo lo guapo que soy—alardea Kon como quien no quiere la cosa—. Jum, no es por presumir pero ni si quiera el protagonista de mi serie, Ichigo Kurosaki…

—Kon, ¿podrías dejarme hablar?

La doctora y Kon se observan por unos segundos, retándose con la mirada. Quien cede es Kon.

—Ya qué. Conteste a la última pregunta: así que ¿usted considera a la Mary Sue un personaje o un atentado?

—Como resultado de un proceso imaginativo, producto de la inteligencia humana, Mary Sue y Gary Stu sí son personajes—admite la doctora—. El problema es que son un atentado contra la cultura juvenil y van contra los propósitos de los fandoms.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos propósitos?—quiere saber Tobi, más interesado en el tema que Kon, el conductor.

—La sana convivencia entre personas con gustos similares y claro, el progreso cultural de éstos. Un personaje perfecto no lleva a nada; si un lector es inteligente, aprende qué NO debe hacer cuando escriba sus propias historias, sin embargo, lo que en verdad sucede es que repiten los errores del Marysueísmo, creyendo que está bien y expandiéndolo.

— ¿Y por qué no hablamos también de ese tal Gary? —pregunta Tobi centrado en el tema.

—Porque es más común encontrarse con personajes Mary Sue. Además, las chicas se quejan más de ella, creo que un Gary Stu es menos incómodo para ellas que las Mary Sue; pero claro, los Gary Stu también son un problema.

— ¿Y en resumen?—a Kon le urgía terminar el programa del día.

—En resumen: las características habituales de una Mary Sue son: hermosa, poderosa, "misteriosa", "atrapante", con historias insípidas, el centro de atención de la mayoría de los personajes, opacante, se suele quedar con el tipo buenísimo de la historia y casi todo el crédito es para ella. Eso sí, hay varios tipos de Mary Sue como la Angst Sue (la dramática), RPC Sue (la suprema), YantaSue (la metiche), Basher Sue (la Bullyer), Creature Sue (no-humana todopoderosa), la NinfoSue (parece coneja: sexo hasta con el perro), y ¡uf, las temibles combinaciones!

—No es justo, ya nos vamos y aún no terminamos el tema de las Mary Sues—lloriquea Tobi.

— ¿Por qué estás tan metido en el tema?

— ¡Porque yo también escribo fanfics!

Kon, se queda pasmado con los ojos engrandecidos.

— ¡Hacer fanfics es de mujeres, Tobi! ¡¿Eres mujer?!

— ¡No es cierto, soy un chico y también escribo! ¡A mucha honra, Kon-sama!

La doctora no dice algo al respecto, pero levanta el pulgar en dirección a donde se supone que estaba Tobi, tras las cámaras. Luego se levanta de su sillón.

—Para más información sobre las Mary Sue, pueden buscar el "Diario de Mary Sue" de Tsunade Senju Uchiha en Fanfiction, en internet los artículos "Fanadvertising y series de Televisión" y "Mary Sue" (de Sashka y PaolaWood) —informa la doctora.

—Tenemos que irnos—dice Kon estirándose, dando a entender que a él las Mary Sues lo tenían sin cuidado.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos—dice la doctora GoodFicker con una sonrisa.

— ¡No se olviden de ver el siguiente episodio!

—Espero que ahora hablemos del Lemon—Kon se frota las patas, ilusionado—, y que incluso haya demostraciones…

—Habrá más sorpresas, invitados especiales ¡y comida!

—No olviden que, aunque los conductores son de las series de Naruto y Bleach, también podemos hablar de otras series—dice la doctora GoodFicker amablemente—… o fandoms. Recuerden ¡este espacio es para los Autores y Lectores!

—Ah, ¿por eso una de nuestras secciones se llama "Writer Troubles"?—pregunta Tobi.

—Una sección dedicada a las diversas problemáticas que enfrentan los escritores día a día…

—Córtale, aburres doctora GoodFicker.

— ¡¿QUÉ DICES, KON?!

Mientras se ve a la doctora GoodFicker correteando por todo el set a un despavorido Kon, Tobi vuelve a hablar.

—Muchas gracias por vernos, mándenos sus críticas, tomatazos y comentarios, y recuerden: El mundo está infestado de Mary Sues… ¿usted no tiene una en su fic? Muajajajajajaja.

:::::::::::::::

**¡Hola!**

**Esta historia no tiene el fin de insultar a nadie, al contrario, quiero ayudar a mejorar el fandom ¿y qué mejor con algo divertido?**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
